


Scars

by Tesni_G



Category: Hannibal TV, Hunter X Hunter, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, started as crossover but becoming its own thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesni_G/pseuds/Tesni_G
Summary: The story follows Lynette Bell a woman engaged to Aiden Fisher (aka Will Graham). But someone attacks them in their own home and things change for the worse.She ends up in a coma and wakes up months later.Then she finds out that Aiden is the one blamed for the attack.Their unknown attacker is still out there. Yet, no one believes them when they say so.
Relationships: Will Graham/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions throat slashing.
> 
> This story sorta began as crossover between Hannibal and Hunter x Hunter but with an OC thrown in. But as I develop this story I’m realizing it’s partially turning into its own thing? I’m not exactly sure where this story going, if it’s gonna evolve into its own story or if it’ll still lean into the crossover of both fandoms.
> 
> *shrug*
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I’m just writing it as I go. This is my first time posting on this site and I hope someone likes the story.

**Prologue:**

A knife cut her on the neck. She heard a scream as she fell to the floor. A frantic hand reached out to press her bleeding neck and Lynette looked into her fiancé’s eyes. A tear gathered in her eye as she struggled to breathe. The fear for her life had started to take hold. “Run...” she tried to say but the words got garbled up in her throat.

An unknown man loomed over the couple like a menacing shadow. He licked his lips at the sight of her blood spreading over the floor. The sight of his smile chilling her to the bone. 

Lynette felt herself grow weaker with each gurgling breath. Her life fading along with the blood. She looked into Aiden’s frightened eyes, willing him to leave, to run. Just go, please, save yourself. But her selfless fiancé ignored her silent pleas and continued to press his bloodied hands against her wound. His hands felt warm against her cold skin. She raised a trembling hand and placed it on his arm, the same hand now holding pressure around her neck. It was the pressure from his hands that made breathing slightly bearable. She tried to pull his hands away but she was too weak, if she had any strength left she would’ve tried to push him off of her to forcefully convince him to run. But at this point Aiden seemed to have forgotten about the dangerous man standing behind him. Her stubborn and brave fiancé was solely focused on keeping her alive.

The tears fell from her eyes as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. The couple were unwilling to look away in what could be their last moments. 

Lynette made a frightened noise as the man took a closer step towards Aiden. Her vision started to fade due to the blood loss. She tried to warn Aiden but it was too late, or maybe the other man was too fast. The last thing she remembered was the knife being pressed at her fiancé. The warm pressure around her neck was pulled away and she felt the warm splatter of blood on her face before her vision started to fade.

Lynette woke up in the hospital months later.

And Aiden was the one blamed for nearly killing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve swapped the names of some characters (like Will Graham into Aiden Fischer) because it took off the pressure for me while writing the story. I was able to focus more on the characters this way. I hope it doesn’t offend anyone.


	2. Incarcerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynette visits Aiden in the prison for the first time.

Her heels echoed in the barren hall. The flickering lights above her casted foreboding shadows in her surroundings. Lynette tried to hurry her pace without being obvious. This was her first time in a place like this, and it showed. 

Her hands shook as she passed the cells on her left. She tried to ignore the unwanted calls from the men. She was not here for them. 

Lynette eventually reached the cell at the very end of the hallway. Her steps faltered before turning to the man in the cell.

The striking eyes of her fiancé stared back at her. He was gaunt, his eyes haunted by the months that had separated them. He now had a large scar on his face. The dark blue prisoner jumpsuit hung loosely on his frame. His shoulders seemed burdened by the weight of the world. Lynette was struck by the flicker of loneliness that broke free from his blank facade.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Was the first thing he said.

Lynette shook her head, denying his words and took a step closer towards him. This was where she was meant to be. She willingly ignored the instructions that the guards had given her. Lynette placed her hand on one of the bars, silently defiant of the rules meant to keep them separate. The metal felt cold against her skin but she was willing to ignore its existence just to feel closer to her fiancé.

Aiden stepped closer as well. He wanted to reach for her but hesitated, his eyes flickered to the scarf around her neck, afraid that his touch would ruin her. But then he noticed the ring on her finger. “You’re still wearing it.” He whispered, unable to hide the way his voice shook. Lynette reached for him before he had the chance to move away.

Aiden flinched when he felt her hand on his scarred face, as if expecting to be hit. Lynette’s hand froze, and for the first time she seemed unsure. But then he closed his eyes and leaned in to her gentle touch, savouring it like a starved man. The tension he carried melted away. The behavior reminded her of the stray dogs they’d pick up from the streets, abused dogs that had grown to associate touch with pain.

It broke her heart to see him like this.

She pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. Her heart ached to wrap her arms around him, to hold him, but the bars stood in the way. The tears finally fell as the forced distance between them finally hit her. 

“I miss you.” She admitted.

Aiden stilled, before reaching to her and wiping the tears from her eyes.

He gave her a saddened and bitter smile. Making the scar on his cheek more prominent. There was longing in his eyes but a chasm has been placed between them in her absence.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Aiden repeated once more. He combed a lock of her hair behind her ear whilst he spoke, then took a reluctant step back retreating from her. Lynette’s hand reached out for him once more but this time Aiden knew to avoid it.

The door on the other side of the hall burst open. “Lynette!” A loud rough voice echoed throughout the hall. Lynette paid no mind to the approaching footsteps. Her eyes solely focused on her fiancé.

“Please forget about me.” He begged her. “Live the rest of your life, don’t waste it on me.” The pained resignation in his voice felt like a death sentence.

Lynette shook her head in denial.

A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the cell, away from Aiden. Lynette kept looking back even as she was forcefully dragged away. Her uncle’s grip was too strong for her to pull free from. 

Behind her she saw Aiden lean forward against the bars. His lonely eyes watching her until she reached the door, until they couldn’t see each other anymore.

Her uncle continued to drag her out of the prison. He was too angry to speak. Lynette hated the pitying looks she got from all the workers they passed. It was humiliating. It was as if she were a disobedient child and her uncle had angrily picked her up from the principal’s office.

Her uncle did not speak until he had her seated in the car. He finally exploded once the car doors were locked. “What were you thinking? Out of all people, why in the world did you go to him?” Uncle Jude was furious, his concern for his niece revealing itself in explosive ways. Lynette didn’t speak and just absently palmed the forming bruises on her arm. Her mind was still with Aiden. She kept thinking of the look he gave her as she was dragged away. As if it were the last time he’d get to see her. And she had just left him there. Alone.

Lynette wrapped her arms around herself, feeling Aiden’s absence. She ignored her uncle’s yelling, she ignored the way he talked about Aiden, as if he were a demented criminal. 

“I forbid you from seeing him again.” Her uncle’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“No…” her voice broke. “You can’t keep me away from him.” She was an adult for heaven’s sake.

“Yes I can. He’s dangerous.”

Lynette couldn’t believe her ears. “How can you say that?” This coming from the man that used to be colleagues.

Her uncle looked her in the eye. There was anger as he thought about the scar on his niece’s neck. “He almost killed you.”

“It wasn’t him.” Lynette said for the umpteenth time, trying to make him understand.

“Then who was it?” Uncle Jude shot back.

Lynette didn’t have an answer. Which was frustrating because her uncle didn’t believe her last time either. There had been someone else with them in that house that night but she couldn’t remember who it was or what they looked like. “I don’t remember.” She answered truthfully. Her uncle humphed disbelievingly, just like last time.

Isn’t it your job to find out? Said the cynical voice in her mind.

Her uncle tended to be bullheaded once he reached a conclusion. 

Her uncle eventually gave her a reluctant sigh. “I know that you care for him. But you shouldn’t associate yourself with a man like that.” It obviously pained her uncle to refer to Aiden as a “man.” As if Aiden weren’t dignified enough to be referred to as such in her uncle’s mind.

Lynette was frustrated as uncle Jude wasn’t even listening to her or taking her account seriously. To add insult to injury her uncle even reached out to pat her on her pretty little head.

Lynette was silent throughout their drive. Her mind was racing, creating plans to undermine her uncle’s demands. The ache in her heart grew the further away they drove from the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I really don’t understand how the formatting works on this site. Mistakes were made. I’d rather just forget the embarrassing blunders I’ve made in trying to figure out how to post the second chapter.
> 
> Chapter 1 is supposed to be the prologue. And chapter 2 is supposed to be chapter 1. Whatever, I couldn’t figure out how make that clear without messing up the order of chapters. So I give up, I’m leaving it as is right now.


End file.
